


Breathless By The Sea

by pjf



Category: Melory
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjf/pseuds/pjf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel and Beckory turn up the heat in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless By The Sea

"Oops!" exclaimed Mel, as the bowl of icing sugar slipped through her delicate fingers, clattering on the bench-top and sending up a cloud of sweet white dust reminiscent of the emanations of a steam train.

"Mel," said Beckory, her elegant face showing signs of concern, "everybody knows that you're excellent in bread; is there something that's been bothering you?"

"Sorry," said Mel, "it looks like my hands were still slippery."

Beckory shook her head, a wry smile coming over her face. "It's from the butter, isn't it? You know that it makes an excellent lubricant, and how could it not get all hot and slippery when you've been kneading it through those fingers of yours. Whatever are you making, anyway?"

"Why, only my famous lemon indulgent icing!" said Mel, placing her hands on her hips. The movement served only to draw's Beckory's eyes downward, her eyes tracing the curves of Mel's silvery, body-hugging top that seemed to contrast perfectly with the rainbow locks that rained down from her head in a cascade of exhilarating hues.

"You know," said Beckory, her voice lowering to a quavering whisper, "I'm quite fond... of fondants."

"The lemon isn't ready yet," said Mel, "but you should have a lick of my cherry!"

Mel proffered a small teaspoon, upon the tip of which sat a small sphere of rich temptation. Beckory accepted it gingerly, Mel's fingertips brushed lightly against her own as she did, leaving a faint dusting of icing sugar as a lasting memory of that briefest of touches.

Beckory let her tongue run in slow, lazy swirls over Mel's delicious pink nub. The texture was smooth and velvety, and she let out a sigh of delight as her mind wheeled and soared in the memories of the intimate moments they had spent together in the kitchen.

After a moment Beckory's eyes refocused, staring into Mel's in obvious admiration.

"What... What is it?" asked Mel, not expecting to see the intensity on Beckory's face.

"It's the icing sugar... It does such wonders for your complexion! Your eyes... they're like wet pools of noble moonlight in distant fields."

"You know," said Mel, "sometimes I dream of moving to a little cottage by the seaside, and spending our days there baking... just the two of us. Do you ever feel that way?"

"Always," replied Beckory. "I want to be with you, and make believe with you..."

"And live in harmony?" asked Mel.

"Harmony..." echoed Beckory, a serene and distant look upon her face. "Oh love!"

**Author's Note:**

> License: CC-BY


End file.
